


Cowboy

by sarahjacobs



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Um some sad stuff, jack wants to be a cowboy baby, jacks past, kinda funny?, not too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahjacobs/pseuds/sarahjacobs
Summary: Country boy, I love you— bleh





	Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago in a galaxy far far away I made a post about Jack wearing cowboy boots & that he listens to country music & since then I've seen people make posts about Jack listening to country music? But you know maybe people made the posts before me not taking credit or anything ,, but uh still

Jack always had a bit of an obsession with cowboys since he was little. It started with his mother telling him about Santa Fe and reading him stories about cowboys. Not space, not dinosaurs or knights: Cowboys.

He was ten when his mother gave him cowboy boots and a cowboy hat, it was too big but that never stopped him from wearing it. His dad didn't like it but Jack didn't care. But then she died and Jack's father got rid of his hat and boots, telling him to "grow up." Playing pretend was for children.

Then his father was arrested and Jack was all alone.

Eventually, at twelve, they put him with a woman named Medda who had a son named Spot and a daughter named Smalls. It was then Jack began dreaming of Santa Fe once more. He told himself stories of Santa Fe and stories of cowboys. He desperately tried to remember the stories his mother told him.

Jack retold the stories to Smalls (who was never interested because she wanted to be an astronaut but at least she listened) and Spot. Medda also enjoyed the stories he told her and loved the way he acted them out.

Medda let him buy a pair of cowboy boots for the first day of school instead of sneakers. They were plain brown, just like the ones his mother had gotten him and he couldn't help but smile widely the entire time.

It became tradition: every new school year Smalls and Spot would get new sneakers and Jack would get a new pair of cowboy boots.

No one seemed to mind the obsession he had with Santa Fe, they left it alone. It was just a phase Jack would outgrow, but he didn't. Not even when he was made fun of for it. Not even when people teased him for liking country music.

Therefore when high school came Jack stopped wearing cowboy boots. High school was a good way to start over, be someone else and that was what Jack intended to do. He wore some of Spot's old converse in replacement of Jack's cowboy boots yet he still listened to country music but he never admitted it.

Which is why, when Race (one of Jack's best friends) found out he listened to Country music he wouldn't let it go.

It was a Friday, after school. Jack was waiting by his and Spot's (shared) car waiting for his friends to wander over. It was routine every Friday for Jack to drop his friends off at their house then pick Spot up from football and then pick up Smalls from softball.

He took a drag from the cigarette (a habit he picked up thanks to Spot) and waved at David who was rushing towards him.

"Hey!" Jack grins, quickly putting out the cigarette in order to kiss his boyfriend hello.

"Hi," David says shyly and Jack smiles. "Where's everyone else?" David asks him.

"Well, Race is probably making out with Spot before football, Mush had to pick up something for Blink, and Crutchie is—" Jack looks around the parking lot to find the blonde haired boy. He spots him walking towards them and points, "Coming this way."

David only nods his head and opens the car door so he can set his stuff down. "Heya, Crutchie," David says taking the backpack from the younger boy.

"Hey, Dave, Jack," He greets. "I saw Mush heading this way, didn't see Race."

Jack nods and helps Crutchie into the car. Mush rushes up towards them and slides into  
the seat beside Crutchie.

“Race is going to be mad at you Mush,” Jack says. “He likes sitting in the middle.”

Mush just rolls his eyes and buckles his seat belt. Jack shuts the door and gets into the drivers seat. David sits beside him, already starting on his homework. They wait a few more minutes before Race finally climbs into the car.

“Mush!” He shouts sounding betrayed. Jack gives Mush the “I told you so” look and starts up the car. The radio begins playing lowly and Jack feels his face turn red.

Race doubles over in laughter, “Jack?”

Jack quickly shuts he radio off.

“Country music!” Race wheezes as he now leans onto Mush who is leaning into Crutchie who is leaning against the door cackling.

David is giggling from the passenger seat, a hand covering his face as he tries his best to stop.

“It’s not that funny!” Jack shouts, backing out of the parking space.

“Where’s your cowboy boots, cowboy?” Race teases and Jack face feels like it’s burning.

Jack doesn’t answer him.

“Davey,” Mush tries to say something but can’t stop giggling.

“Davey—” Crutchie says this time, “Sure you still wanna be with Jack now that you know his music taste is bad!”

David rolls his eyes and reaches over to grab Jack’s hand.

“David’s music taste isn’t much better,” Race points out and the three boys laugh again.

“Match made in heaven!” Mush shouts.

“I didn’t leave it on this station!” Jack shouts but the boys don’t stop laughing.

David leans over to grab the pencil he had dropped as he reached for Jack’s hand and froze, small giggles trying to escape but David kept a hand over his mouth.

“Jack,” He giggles even more. He sits up and holds up a stack of CD’s and Jack was pretty sure Race was going to pass out.

“How is this amusing?” Jack asks.

“We called ya Cowboy ‘cause of your obsession with Santa Fe and to find out you actually—” Mush laughs.

Jack rolls his eyes and turns the radio back on, turning the volume up loud. He watches the boys cover their ears and scream “my ears! My ears!” Jack laughs and grabs David’s hand and presses a kiss to the back of it.

“Jack!” David giggles as the boy starts singing along loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago in a galaxy far far away I made a post about Jack wearing cowboy boots & that he listens to country music & since then I've seen people make posts about Jack listening to country music? But you know maybe people made the posts before me not taking credit or anything ,, but uh still


End file.
